


风去云不回+番外2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回+番外2

　　冷锋第二次坐在龙小云的身边，是和她回去北京的车上，他俩靠在一起，捏着手机比谁连连看玩得好，俩人笑得开怀，身上穿的也是便服，女alpha搂着男omgea，俩人一起看着窗外，软卧的床有门，俩人占着下铺，躺着的时候也面对面的，互相看着，冷锋眨眨眼，龙小云也眨眨眼，然后就一起笑了起来。

　　到了北京后，龙小云先是拽着冷锋回了一趟爸妈家，先领着冷锋见了父母，当时恰好是晚上时间，龙小云的父母很喜欢冷锋，还在那边跟冷锋说龙小云小时候的糗事，甚至还跟冷锋打趣说以为龙小云的性格找不到媳妇了，冷锋抿唇，憋不住笑出了声，龙小云夹了一筷子肉塞进冷锋嘴里，颇有些恼羞成怒的样子。

　　“吃饭都堵不住你嘴。”

　冷锋笑着往嘴里扒了几口饭，又冲龙小云不停眨眼，龙小云瘪着嘴挑了挑眉，又塞了一块红烧肉到冷锋嘴里，冷锋嚼了嚼，开始夸龙妈妈做饭好吃，龙小云无奈的看着他的妈妈被冷锋夸的笑得合不拢嘴，到了走的时候甚至已经开始威胁龙小云，说她只要这个孩子做女婿了。

　　龙小云：好的妈妈再见妈妈。

　　龙小云才发现，原来冷锋不是那种严肃的刺头，而是一个嘴皮子漂亮的令人窒息的刺头，龙小云把冷锋带回了家，床上的颜色是沉重的灰蓝色，冷锋皱起眉头，在经过龙小云同意后打开了衣柜门看见了一床粉红色HalloKitty的床单。

　　龙小云一惊。

　　“那是买床送……”

　　而冷锋眼睛一亮拿出那套三件套，那双漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的看着龙小云，龙小云收回之前说的话，抿着唇，接过了床单。

　　她凝重着脸把自己的灰蓝色换成了粉色的HalloKitty，看上去精致极……个屁。

　　她的床现在套个床幔就是公主床了。

　　她看了一眼躺在床上抱着另一个枕头正睡的香甜的冷锋叹了口气，凑近在人额头上亲了一下。

　　晚安。

　　冷锋第二天起床的时候龙小云已经起床了，她甚至买好了早餐，难得赖回床的冷锋睁着大眼睛盯着素白色的天花板，他身边还残留着女alpha的气息，冷锋看上去格外痴汉的抱着被子深吸了口气，龙小云刚好推开门，冷锋立刻不动，侧着脑袋非常有职业素养的开始装睡。

　　“起床啦。”

　　听不见。我睡的好香。

　　“起床——”

　　不听不听王八念经。

　　“在不起床没早饭啦。”

　　冷锋立刻跃起，按着龙小云一起躺到床上压着，颇有些撒娇意思的按着龙小云蹭了蹭。

　　“再睡会儿嘛……”

　　龙小云反压住冷锋，冷锋背上压着个龙小云，龙小云俯下身，开始轻轻厮磨着那柔软的、曾经被她咬过一次了的腺体，龙小云的手按在冷锋的腰上四处游走……

　　然后开始挠他。

　　冷锋笑得掉眼泪，龙小云就干净利落的在腺体上咬了一口，然后拖着冷锋起了床，吃完早饭，又堕落的跟着冷锋回到了床上，维持着冷锋被压着的姿势。

　　冷锋一脸严肃的被压着，拿着手机在玩连连看。

　　龙小云一脸笑的压着冷锋，手指围着冷锋的腺体打转，没有看漏屏幕黑掉时候冷锋眼眶边上那一圈红，龙小云亲了亲冷锋的眼睛，冷锋脸更红了，她又咬住冷锋的耳垂，冷锋这下彻底玩不下去了。

　　“你、你不要骚扰我！”

　　“alpha亲自己的omega天经地义，我也见过你爸了，你也见过我爸妈了，怎么就骚扰了。”

　　龙小云漫不经心的挠着冷锋的后颈，冷锋红着眼睛一翻身坐在龙小云身上，正压着人，龙小云顺势被压双手垫着后脑。

　　“如果你想，我不介意。”

　　冷锋还愣了一会儿，在部队的时候是没人敢和他讲这种荤段子的，冷锋反应过来才一副落荒而逃的模样下了床出了屋子，龙小云出去的时候冷锋已经穿好了衣服，外面天气有点冷，下着小雨，冷锋套着龙小云的黑色卫衣皱了皱眉头，他不理解龙小云喜欢冷色调的感觉，就像龙小云不理解冷锋一个alpha和beta堆里长大的omega为什么会喜欢HalloKitty…。

　　冷锋跟龙小云走在北京的小巷里，龙小云兴致冲冲说要带冷锋去吃北京最好吃的炸酱面，冷锋向来见龙小云都是一副冷冷清清的模样，而今天却是这么开心，他悄悄攥紧龙小云的手，龙小云察觉了，也笑着回握住冷锋的手，冷锋快走几步，俩人肩并着肩，小雨落在同款卫衣的大帽子上，淅淅沥沥的，湿答答的，把毛毛的卫衣帽子弄的有点湿了。

　　冷锋也很喜欢龙小云说的最正宗的炸酱面。

　　冷锋的碗里红彤彤的一片，辣椒放的足足的，龙小云夹起一筷子不辣的送到冷锋嘴边，冷锋抬头看了一眼龙小云，然后毫不客气的张嘴吃掉，冷锋也夹了一筷子辣的，龙小云凑着过来就吃掉了那筷子面，坐在隔壁桌的黑棉袄的南方女alpha一脸的惶然无助，姑娘一人坐在那里吃面，又要忍受隔壁桌的恩爱狗粮，妹子夹起一筷子面，自己喂自己吃了下去，冷锋看着隔壁桌妹子的表情笑得差点把嘴里的面喷出来，龙小云递了杯水给冷锋。

　　冷锋解决完自己碗里的时候龙小云还没吃完，冷锋什筷子过去，本以为会被拍开，龙小云却像是无知无觉一样，任由冷锋夹了好几筷子面。

　　“吃到嘴里回家肉偿。”

　　“啪嗒。”

　　隔壁南方妹子的筷子掉桌子上了。

　　走的时候那南方妹子还没吃完，冷锋回头看了一眼那吃的速度慢的让人着急的妹子，龙小云也跟着看了一眼，就掰回冷锋的头不许他看了，冷锋撇了撇嘴，看着龙小云又拿了一瓶豆奶，走的时候龙小云就“顺手”的将那瓶豆奶放在了南方妹子的桌上。

　　南方妹子一脸震惊不可置信。

　　你妈的，为什么，喂完狗粮还要这么秀的吗。

　　冷锋在龙小云边上笑得前仰后合，看上去一点没有在部队里时候的样子，要是让俞飞他们看见指不定吓掉牙，龙小云半搂着冷锋，天上的雨已经停了，俩人慢悠悠的走在有些冷的小巷子里，漫无目的的转悠着，却陡然转到一个开阔地方。

　　“你不是说想吃北京烤鸭？”

　　龙小云瞥了瞥前面那招牌，努努嘴，冷锋突然回想起小时候的女beta拉着自己一起看的小说，那些alpha追omega差不多都是这个套路来的，冷锋突然有点高兴，点了点头。

　　所以冷锋和龙小云在吃完炸酱面后的一个小时里，又来了一份北京烤鸭，蘸着甜酱夹着几根黄瓜丝，裹在面皮里。

　　好吃。

　　俩人点的份量不多仅供尝味儿的那种，冷锋托着下巴，看着龙小云在那卷饼皮，然后一口口吃的样子。

　　冷锋和龙小云像所有热恋中的情侣一样，丢掉理智，只剩下完全的感性，去体会彼此最纯粹的爱意。

　　所以夜里龙小云压着冷锋，双手揉按着他的双肋，而冷锋也追逐着龙小云的唇，他们在夜里接吻，互相抚慰，在床上抵死缠绵相互的爱抚着，龙小云的手轻易将冷锋带上高潮，原本强硬的omega变得柔软，那飞红的眼尾和艳丽的唇色是龙小云在夜梦里曾经见到过的。

　　这个omega属于她。

　　这个景色刺激到龙小云，她再次附身，冷锋也顺从抬手勾住龙小云的脖颈，他们再次的接吻，沉沦于彼此的、最深沉的爱意之中。

 

　　  
　　


End file.
